


Barmaid

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 50's, M/M, McLennon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul gets a job as a barmaid and John wants to have some fun with the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barmaid

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/68849201344/request-paul-gets-a-job-as-a-barmaid

Late Tuesday night, liverpool’s most quiet timr. The lads were walking home from a day out in strawberry fields, ties undone, blazers hanging on their shoulders and sleeves held up. The topics varied, but soon, after a silent moment Paul spoke up. “I got a job.”

“Job?!” John stopped in his tracks. 

“Yes John, me father was coming on to me about my future again, so I go a Job” Paul explained in a annoyed tone as he kept walking, looking down. 

“what is it anyway?” John caught up with the younger lad. 

“a bar…. person.” Paul spoke awkwardly, trying to find the most macho word for his new found job. 

“bar person? wait- no…. Little princess McCartney as a barmaid?!” John burst out laughing comically, putting his arm around Paul's shoulder. 

“Yes, my job is as a barmaid! Laugh on son, but I’m gonna be able to afford nudes magazines of Brigitte and you won’t.” Paul snobbishly spoke as he removed John's arm from around him. 

“Right, right. and then i’ll nick them off ya, you daft fool.” John slapped Paul's bum and ran off laughing at the other's shocked face. 

Eventually they caugh up with each other and laughed it off, walked home.

-

That saturday it was the gig at the casbah, which Paul had to miss due to the new job.  John, George and the others played a few numbers, but soon John got pissed off and left going around the docks looking for Paul. He made his way into every pub he could and eventually he walked into a dark, cellar like pub, full with marines and old sailors. The sealing was low, lights came from bare bolbs and the whole place seemed to be made out of wood. Soon his eyes met a miss placed lad behind the long, wooden bar. He grinned. “Be a doll and give us a whiskey ey?” John winked seductively as he sat on the counter, leaning over it.

Paul was distracted cleaning a glass when the sound of John’s husky tone reached his ear, making his eyes shoot up. “John?!”

John gave Paul an up and down. He wore a black shirt and jeans with an apron on top of his pants, his hair like always put back with vaseline. He looked sexy, sweaty his skin shining a bit, like he had just had sex. 

“The one and only, baby doll” John winked.

“Why are you here?” Paul looked down, blushing as he kept cleaning the glass.

“To see ya” John smiled. He wasn’t completely pissed, but he was rather high and “happy”.

“sure, ya drunk?” Paul asked looked up at John, his eyes still that lovely shade of hazel, but this time a bit red.

“Not really, but I will be very soon.” John smiled goofily, letting Paul know he wanted that whisky he had asked for.  

"not if it’s up to me." Paul grinned back turning his back to John and bending down to put the glass behind the counter.

"Nice view" John laughed under his breath, checking Paul’s butt out, impudetly. 

He is ignored, but soon Paul’s boss sees John sitting in the bar without a drink and comes asking questions. “ey, why does this lad not have a drink in his hand?”

“he won’t serve me, sir” John made a comic puppy face at the man and paul. 

“well we can’t have that Paul, serve this man” John laughed wildly and openly as Paul blushed, both were obvious to the double meaning.

The younger man cursed under his breath as he served John his whiskey. “happy?”

“Partially, I was looking for another kind of service.”He teased before drinking a bit of his whiskey.

Paul gave him a look, putting his hand on his hips and raising a brow. The night went on as Paul worked on the bar, constantly having to deal with John’s teases, till his shift was over. “ready to go home Johnny?”

“WHAT? the night is a bird!” John shouted, being pretty shit faced drunk at the moment. 

“a child john.” Paul correct the expression. 

“now that’s perverted son” John tried to speak in a serious tone, before bursting out in laughter. 

“that’s the… nevermind, let’s go, you’re drunk.” Paul held on to John's arm, guiding him out. 

“No I’m not!” That was followed by a nasal laugh and a little noise from John’s nose.

Paul giggled lightly. “sure son, let’s go”

They walked out of the sailor crowded pub, the drunk one staying quiet for awhile, but soon, upon entering an alley, John began trying to walk on his own. Paul let him, keeping close so he wouldn’t get hurt by falling on his face. “You sure are something Paulie” He spoke with a wide, drunken smile, leaning forward a bit, making him start to fall being quickly held on to by Paul.

“Sure am” Paul laughed sassily. Holding John in his arms, trying to help him stand again, but the other lad wasn’t making much of an affort. He moved his hands on John’s chest helping him up a bit. Their eyes met and John’s lost gaze shinned lightly as he smiled goofily.

“What are you smilin’ about you daft fool?” Paul laughed at his mate’s expression.

“I don’t like you, do I love you. Seems that I’m always thinking of you” He sang out of tune with a smile on his face." He sang out of tune, with a foolish grin. 

“Sure you do, Johnny” Paul nodded moving John along, but the older man fought back a bit, falling on top of him against the wall. “You really got a hold on meeeeee” John sang again with a little laugh and a sweet, drunken, open, smile.

“I’m trying but you… keep falling” He said trying to hold on to John’s hips.

“wow! hello there!” John teased.

“got you hot and bothered ey Johnny?” Paul teased back.

“Always macca” John winked putting his hand on Paul’s shoulder, trying to be seductive.

They both Laughed out loud before noticing just how close their faces had become. There breaths were one, their eyes sinking into each other souls, the tension burning as their bodies fermented. 

“Hm, John?”

“Yeah Paulie?” John spoke with a smile, gazing down at Paul’s lips openly. 

“you are very close.” He said trying to get away a bit, but John’s notion of personal space was zero.

“am I?” he grinned, moving closer to Paul, sobering up lightly as arousal hit and whispering in a low, husky tone. “how about now?” he spoke before softly kissing the space behind Paul’s ear, sending goosebumps all over Paul’s body.  

“stop it ya git.” Paul breathed heavily. Being coaxed by John's warmth. 

“why?” He spoke softly before kissing paul’s neck, sucking lightly. “you like it”

“no” he resisted as John's alure send delightful feelings up his spine.

“oh yeah? What’s this then” John grinned right next to paul’s face as he cupped Paul’s very tight pants, revealing his ratter aroused member. He played with it, cupping it and stroking it through the fabric . 

“I can’t help it” Paul almost moaned as John kept lightly sucking on to his neck as his magical fingers massaged Paul's lengh. 

“let me help you then? litle help from a friend is always good in times like these” His voice was low and seductive as his hand found it’s way into Paul’s shirt, feeling his heated skin. Paul parted his lips, making John lift his head slightly gazing with a sassy grin on his own lips. Their gaze lingered till Paul took John’s hand, saying. “Not here, flat.”

They ran, hand in hand to John’s shared flat with Stu. Quickly the door swung open making stu ,who was painting quietly, jump. “What the-”

“Hi stu” John spoke excitly as he was pulled by Paul to his room. 

“bye stu” Paul also spoke as the two horny man ran to John’s room quickly locking the door.

They stood there.

In the almost empty room. All there was, was a cheap bed, ashtrays and bottles (half full and empty) of various drinks.

And there they stood. Before their inner heat got the best of them making their bodies crash together, much like their lips, in a passionate movements of love and desire. Their bodies were clinged on to and their clothe tugged at and tossed aside. They fell on to the bed, John getting on top of paul, moving his hips in strong movements, rubbing their hot, velvet members together in frenzic movements. Arousal grew as their movements became more erratic and violent. The bed making very loud noises as John almost jumped on top of Paul trying to make as much friction as possible.

“John. slow. down! f-! you’re gonna… fuuuck!” Paul tried to warn John, but his arousal didn’t let him speak.

“yes! fuck come on!” John cursed loudly as he felt the rush of orgasm come and very soon his seeds and Paul’s were covering them.

John slowly down and flopped next to Paul, with this making the bed give in and break all four legs.

“fuck!” John cursed, quickly sitting up.

There was an awkward silence before they both exploded in laughter.

They lied back, soon John got a bottle of a random alcoholic drink, drinking a bit of it and handing it to paul as he came closer. “Drink a little”

“Trying to get me drunk, for what?” Paul laughed as he got the bottle and drank a little.

“Don’t need to.” John smiled rested his head on his hand, lying on his side, looking at Paul with a dreamy look.

That night was a long one, they talked till the sun was already in the sky. Both ending up more than drunk due to the 3 half-bottles of the “random alcoholic drink” they drank together.

It was morning now and Paul was woken up by the strong light from the open door. “fuck” he cursed sitting up. “what happened?”

“you sure had a WILD night” Stu grinned as he leaned on the door frame. “even broke Johnny’s bed.”

Paul looked around confused, rubbing his forehead being hungover. “where’s john?”

“Here” spoke the man walking in from behind stu with two cups of strong coffee wearing online his y-forms. “morning there” John smiled walking to the bed and handing Paul his cup.

“I’ll leave ya two alone.” Stu spoke before leaving, laughing manically at a distance.  


End file.
